


Впущу тебя в свое сердце

by bibigongirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Road Trips, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: Похищение Дэнни заканчивается чуть иначе, вынуждая Стива представить себе жизнь без него. Стив все же уезжает, но во время путешествия через всю страну его терзает один вопрос: ищет он покоя или бежит от того, что значит для него Дэнни(чуть иное развитие событий после начала 10.22)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 38





	Впущу тебя в свое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pour My Heart To Get You In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118100) by [ChiaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaCat/pseuds/ChiaCat). 



Им удается отследить мобильник Дэнни до пустого склада в доках. Полиция приезжает всего через пару минут после Пять-ноль. Стив уже застегнул бронежилет и проверяет оружие, готовый ворваться внутрь, уверенный, что команда последует за ним, как вдруг его телефон начинает звонить. Стив отвечает нетерпеливо, но голос на другом конце заставляет его замереть на месте.

— Я рада наконец-то услышать вас, коммандер.

— Кто это? — Он включает громкую связь и подбегает к лихорадочно жестикулирующей Тани — ее работающий ноутбук стоит на капоте патрульной машины. 

— Мое имя Дайю Мей. Думаю, вы были знакомы с моим мужем, Во Фатом.

Стив пытается уложить это в голове. Тишина вокруг оглушает.

— Дэнни у вас?

— Верно. На самом деле, он прямо в том здании, которое вы окружили. А теперь послушайте внимательно. Я хочу, чтобы вы и только вы вошли и поболтали со мной. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Сделайте это, и вам вернут детектива Уильямса. Не совершайте ту же ошибку, что совершили со своим отцом, коммандер МакГарретт. Вы меня понимаете?

— Откуда мне знать, что он жив?

Отвечает она не сразу.

— Войдите и сами узнаете.

Звонок обрывается, и Стив поворачивается к Тани. Та хмурится на экран ноутбука, потом поднимает взгляд.

— Звонок шел отсюда. Если только она не суперхакер, она в этом здании.

— Это ловушка. — Адам мрачно смотрит на Стива. — Она знает, что мы загнали ее в угол. У нее должен быть план побега. Вполне вероятно, что Дэнни там нет, и ты пойдешь на собственную казнь, Стив.

Стиву не обязательно об этом говорить, он и так уже знает. Он слышит эхо выстрела и свои отчаянные крики. Десять лет прошло, боль от чувства вины должны бы уже притупиться. 

— Ей точно что-то нужно, иначе она бы просто схватила меня. — Стив оглядывает обеспокоенные лица команды. — Я должен попытаться. Это ведь Дэнни.

Он смотрит на непривычно молчаливого Лу. Тот хмурится, но кивает.

— Полчаса. У тебя полчаса, а потом мы врываемся за тобой с оружием наготове. Ты меня понял?

Стив кивает в ответ и начинает сгружать свое оружие в руки Джуниору. Жилет он оставляет, но ножи достает. Джуниор молча хватает его за запястье. Стиву знаком его взгляд — «будь осторожен, возвращайся», — и он коротко сжимает плечо Джуниора, успокаивая.

Он медленно идет к входу, чуть подняв руки, показывая, что безоружен. На минуту ему кажется, что на крыше какое-то движение, но тут же все замирает. Стив подходит к двери и медленно ее открывает. Внутри просторное помещение с опорными колоннами, совершенно пустое. Стив ожидал приветственный комитет, людей с оружием, которые отведут его к Дайю Мей, но в поле зрения ни души. 

— Эй? 

Не услышав ответа, Стив осматривается. Слева виден дверной проем, и он с нехорошим предчувствием направляется туда. Проем ведет в коридор с заброшенными офисами по обеим сторонам. Стив осторожно заглядывает в ближайший к нему и бросается внутрь.

— Дэнни!

Дэнни, весь в крови, лежит на металлическом столе посреди комнаты и не двигается. Стив кидается к нему, машинально касается его лица, которое оказывается холодным на ощупь. 

— Дэнни, эй, — он ищет пульс и не находит, пальцы скользят по липкой, свернувшейся крови, — нет, нет, нет. — Стив трясет его за плечо, все отчаяннее, когда до него начинает доходить, что он видит. — Дэнни, ну давай же, не поступай так со мной. — У Дэнни серые губы, и кровь повсюду, но не ярко-красная свежая, а потемневшая от времени. И Стив все еще не может нащупать этот чертов пульс. — Нет!

Краем глаза он замечает движение, но не обращает внимания, кладет дрожащую руку Дэнни на грудь в надежде почувствовать его дыхание. И ничего не чувствует. Его кто-то зовет, но он по-прежнему игнорирует, начинает делать все положенное при реанимации — очень неловко, потому что его всего трясет. Чьи-то руки хватают его, и он отбивается, ведь Дэнни не дышит, но он не… он просто не может быть…

Его снова хватают и пытаются оттащить от Дэнни. Он бездумно, но яростно сопротивляется, пока его не бьют по затылку. В глазах на мгновение темнеет, и он валится вперед, цепляется за стол, стараясь удержаться, но бесполезно, а нападающие крепко берут его под руки. Его тащат из комнаты, и последнее, что он четко видит — рука Дэнни, безжизненно свисающая со стола.

+++

Уводят его недалеко, в комнату на другом конце коридора. Там вместо стола в центре стоит стул, на который Стива силой усаживают. Один из напавших быстро обыскивает его, потом связывает ему руки спереди пластиковыми наручниками. 

Стив не сопротивляется, едва замечает, как пластик впивается в запястья. Оцепенение расползается по телу, реальность отдаляется, как вода от берега в отлив. Это знакомое ощущение, настолько недавнее, что ему кажется — он видит, как кровь матери растекается под руками. Он поддается шоку, позволяет ему овладеть собой, чувствуя, как наваливается отчаяние, и с чрезмерной ясностью осознает, что на этот раз от него не избавится.

Стив изо всех сил пытается удержаться в здесь и сейчас, быстро оглядывает двух мужчин, стоящих по бокам от него, наконец, замечая, что оба вооружены. У того, что слева, оружие в кобуре на бедре, а у того, что справа, небрежно засунуто за ремень. Наемники. Вероятно, преданные, но, тем не менее, просто наемники. Он просчитывает это, как будто сквозь туман, но все равно привычно, и поэтому замечает, как оба вытягиваются, словно по стойке смирно. Затем слышит стук каблуков по бетонному полу, и в комнату входит Дайю Мей. За ней следует еще один наемник, довольно крупный, и Стив решает, что это личный охранник. 

— Приятно наконец-то встретиться с вами, коммандер МакГарретт.

Стив смотрит на нее пристально — безупречный костюм, намеренно бесстрастное лицо — и чувствует, как внутри вспыхивает гнев, которого хватает, чтобы прочистить пересохшее горло и спросить:

— Зачем?

— Все просто. Ты убил человека, которого я любила больше всего на свете. Теперь я убила того, кого ты любишь больше всего. В точности по принципу «око за око», тебе не кажется?

Она не улыбается, и голос у нее ровный, насколько это возможно, и Стив чувствует, как теряет контроль.

— Он не дал мне выбора.

— Может быть, и нет, — легко соглашается Дайю Мей, но потом ее взгляд темнеет, и она смотрит ему в глаза. — Может быть, тебе не обязательно было стрелять ему в голову. — Ее вспышка искренних эмоций исчезает в мгновение ока, как будто и не было. Она беспечно пожимает плечами. — Это всего лишь оправдания. Во Фат по-прежнему мертв. А теперь и Дэнни Уильямс.

Ее слова как удар под дых, и Стив глотает ртом воздух. Дайю Мей наблюдает за ним, на ее лице мелькает удовольствие. Он закрывает глаза, отгораживаясь, фокусируется на дыхании. Нельзя терять контроль. Пока нельзя. Стив делает глубокий вдох.

— Это не просто месть. — Он открывает глаза. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Уголок ее рта дергается в слабой улыбке.

— Мой муж всегда упоминал, насколько ты умен, — говорит она с каким-то странным удовольствием. — У тебя есть то, что по праву принадлежит мне. Шифр.

Стив принимает очередной удар, но не показывает этого.

— Так вот в чем все дело? В Дорис? 

Она приподнимает бровь.

— Ну разве это не о многом говорит, что ты называешь родную мать по имени? Я слышала, что ты присутствовал при ее убийстве, коммандер. Уверена, это травмирующее событие, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз ты точно знаешь, что все по-настоящему. 

Стив пропускает ее колкость мимо ушей.

— А если я скажу нет? Что ты будешь делать? Пытать меня? — спрашивает он насмешливо, потому что она убила… Стив даже не в силах закончить эту мысль. Ей нечем на него воздействовать. Пусть хоть до смерти запытает, ему плевать.

Дайю Мей улыбается.

— Боюсь, у нас нет на это времени. — Вся веселость из ее голоса исчезает, а лицо превращается в застывшую маску. — Зато у меня есть люди на крыше и достаточно оружия, чтобы положить небольшую армию. Твоя команда, вся полиция именно там, где мне и нужно было. А теперь скажи, где шифр, или будешь хоронить не одного друга.

Стив вспоминает, как заметил движение на крыше по пути на склад, и понимает, что она не блефует. Дайю Мей показывает ему телефон.

— Всего один звонок, коммандер. Сделай правильный выбор.

Решение, в конце концов, принять до смешного легко.

— У меня в заднем кармане. Справа.

Дайю Мей бросает на него долгий пытливый взгляд, потом кивает стоящему справа парню. Тот нагибает Стива вперед и наклоняется, чтобы залезть в карман. Стив с размаху бьет его затылком в лицо, разворачивается и выхватывает у него пистолет прежде, чем парень валится на пол. Стив стреляет во второго наемника, вскакивает, пинает стул в пытающегося подняться первого, а следом пускает ему две пули прямо в грудь.

— Довольно! 

Стив оборачивается. Дайю Мей целится в него из пистолета, как и ее охранник. 

— Тебе не победить, — заявляет она с искаженным от ярости лицом. — Отдай мне шифр, и мы оба уйдем отсюда.

— Ты совершила ошибку, — спокойно произносит Стив, не сводя с нее взгляда. — Мне теперь нечего терять.

Он видит, как расширяются ее глаза.

— Он не…

Пуля в лоб обрывает ее слова. Но она тоже успевает нажать на спуск — уже стреляя в охранника, Стив чувствует, как болью обжигает левую руку. Две пули охранника бьют в бронежилет, прямо над левой ключицей. От удара перехватывает дыхание, Стив падает на колено, замечая, что оказался более метким — его пуля попала охраннику прямо в глаз.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он и не сразу понимает, что все еще жив и ранен не смертельно. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги, по руке течет кровь, но Стив уверен, что пуля прошла навылет.

Он выходит из комнаты, даже не понимая, что делает, но держит оружие наготове. В итоге это неважно, потому что коридор пуст, и он идет туда, где был Дэнни. На полу у порога пятно крови, и Стив останавливается, но потом берет себя в руки и входит. Когда он видит пустой стол, его на миг почти оглушает надеждой. Тела Дэнни нет. Но потом он замечает еще кровь на полу — смазанные следы, как будто кто-то тащил из комнаты тело.

Стив осознает, что стоит перед пустым столом, но видит Дэнни — на каждом месте преступления, в каждом мертвом теле, что когда-либо находили Пять-ноль, он видит Дэнни, и внезапно понимает, что не может дышать. Руки начинают трястись, и он только тогда замечает, что все еще держит пистолет. Стив ставит его на предохранитель и бросает на стол, металл громко лязгает о металл. Он пытается сорвать с себя бронежилет — грудь сдавливает, дыхание перехватывает все сильнее, его срочно нужно снять. Наконец ему удается расстегнуть пряжки, и жилет падает на пол. Стив, спотыкаясь, пятится, пока не упирается спиной в стену, и сползает по ней на пол. 

К тому времени, как он начинает дышать ровнее, голова немного кружится. Он не в силах отвести глаза от стола перед ним, и это обескураживает, оцепенение снова начинает овладевать им. Где-то снаружи вдруг раздается шум — крики и громкие удары, — а Стив как открытая мишень. И вроде он должен из-за этого беспокоиться, но и это тоже сделать не в силах.

Джуниор первым показывается в дверях, настороже и с оружием наизготовку. Видит Стива и бросается к нему. 

— Стив! — Джуниор быстро осматривает его. — Ты ранен? Стив?

Стив его слышит, но не в состоянии это показать. За плечом Джуниора появляется Тани с обеспокоенным лицом.

— Стив? Ты в порядке? Ты нашел Дэнни?

Имя Дэнни заставляет Стива пошевелиться. Его губы, кажется, двигаются, но он этого не чувствует.

— Дэнни мертв.

+++

Джуниор и Тани поднимают его, не обращая внимания на возражения, что с ним все в порядке и что он может идти сам. Тани закидывает себе на плечи его раненую руку, Джуниор идет впереди. Стив видит, как он что-то говорит в рацию, но не слышит слов. Он порывается сказать Тани, чтобы отпустила его, он не хочет испачкать ее волосы своей кровью.

Выйдя со склада, они сразу ведут его к машине скорой. Стив не жалуется, сидит на подножке задней двери, пока парамедики засыпают его вопросами, заставляет себя отвечать, пусть и односложно. 

Один из парамедиков пытается нацепить на него манжету тонометра, пока второй вытирает кровь вокруг раны на руке. Все вокруг кажется приглушенным, и Стив чувствует себя призраком в царящем вокруг хаосе. Куинн и Адам кидаются к нему, но Джуниор и Тани перехватывают их на полпути. Стив смотрит, как они разговаривают метрах в пяти от него, и понимает, что они ему не верят. Или — судя по отчаянию на их лицах — может, просто не хотят верить.

Лу выходит из-за угла склада, словно командир на тропе войны, в окружении полицейских. Замечает стоящую команду и рявкает:

— Какого черта случилось? — Он идет к ним, и Стив снова наблюдает за их быстрым приглушенным разговором. Лу единственный, кто потом подходит к нему, и Стив никогда не был так благодарен и никогда этого так не стыдился. Он не уверен, что сможет сделать это на людях, даже если его команда заслужила ответы.

— Можете дать нам минутку? — Лу смотрит на парамедиков. Те обмениваются безмолвными репликами, и девушка, которая накладывает Стиву на руку повязку, кивает.

— Да, но коммандеру МакГарретту нужно в больницу.

Стив не видит в этом необходимости, но Лу лишь кивает.

— Конечно. Мы проследим, чтобы его осмотрели, не переживайте. 

Этого, видимо, оказывается достаточно, потому что оба парамедика отходят к кабине скорой, а Стив остается с ощущением, что они уже когда-то лечили его. 

— Стив. — Лу серьезен, но обращается к Стиву так мягко и тихо, как никогда раньше. И Стиву кажется, он в жизни не чувствовал себя таким слабым. — Что случилось?

Он собирается с силами и рассказывает, коротко и беспристрастно, одни лишь четкие факты. И только под конец его голос начинает дрожать.

— Лу, его тело пропало. Мы должны… Нам нужно…

— Мы найдем его. Найдем, — Лу глубоко вздыхает, не замечая слез на щеках. — Стив, я должен спросить. Это спасательная операция или поисковая?

Стив понимает, о чем он спрашивает, и знает, что должен сказать, но не может. Не может. 

— И то, и другое, — хрипло отвечает он в итоге. — Я хочу, чтобы все искали повсюду. Пока его не найдут.

— Хорошо. Я понял, Стив. — Лу вытирает рукой лицо, потом подзывает парамедиков. — Пусть они тебя подлатают. — Он, должно быть, предвидит возражения Стива, потому что поспешно добавляет: — Возьми паузу, пока тебя зашивают. Ты все равно нам ничем не поможешь, если будешь пачкать все кровью.

Стив сдается и позволяет парамедикам уложить его на каталку. Вся команда наблюдает за ним, и он чувствует облегчение, когда двери машины закрываются.

+++

Стиву накладывают швы, но он едва это замечает — явный признак, что он проходил через это слишком много раз. Врач, который его осматривает, настаивает на рентгене плеча в том месте, куда попали пули. Стив сдается без особого сопротивления, и когда оказывается, что обошлось без переломов, его, наконец, отпускают. 

Он нисколько не удивлен, когда видит в комнате ожидания Джуниора, но у того такое выражение лица, что у Стива внутри все сжимается от опасения.

— Мы нашли камеры наблюдения, есть записи из обеих комнат, где ты был, — без предисловий сообщает ему Джуниор. Он держит в руках планшет, но явно сомневается, давать ли его Стиву. — Это еще не окончательно, но… 

Джуниор замолкает и все же неохотно протягивает ему планшет.

Стив включает воспроизведение видео на экране, и там Дэнни — лежит на столе, так же, как Стив видел его в последний раз. Через минуту появляется человек и грубо стаскивает его со стола, как будто он всего лишь большой мешок с мусором. Дэнни тяжело падает на пол, а человек хватает его за руки и тащит из комнаты. Снаружи в дверях появляется еще один, наклоняется и поднимает Дэнни за ноги, помогая его вынести. 

— Есть еще. Они пронесли его на другой конец склада и вышли через черный ход, — говорит Джуниор очень тихо. — Прямо к докам.

Стив чувствует, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и боится, что еще минута, и его вырвет прямо на ботинки Джуниора. Он сглатывает несколько раз и внезапно понимает, что измотан до смерти и больше не может. Все, с него хватит.

— Пять-ноль больше не занимается этим делом. Скажи всем, чтобы шли по домам, — говорит он. Голос звучит хрипло, словно в горле наждачкой прошлись. — Полиция дальше сама справится. 

Должно быть, что-то в его лице выдает, насколько он близок к срыву, потому что Джуниор лишь кивает.

— Я отвезу тебя домой.

+++

После звонка Джуниора Лу остаток пути проходит в гнетущей тишине, беспокойство и скорбь, исходящие от Джуниора, физически ощутимы, и Стив выскакивает из машины, едва она тормозит у дома. Он так сосредоточен на своем бегстве, что не сразу понимает, что Джуниор идет за ним. Стив резко останавливается.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я здесь живу? — Джуниор недоуменно хмурит лоб.

— Все твои вещи у Тани. Ты тут несколько месяцев не ночевал.

Джуниор вздыхает и перестает притворяться.

— Я не думаю, что тебе сейчас стоит оставаться одному.

Стиву хочется рассмеяться, но он боится, что если начнет, то уже не сможет остановиться. Поэтому просто говорит:

— Если бы я хотел сделать какую-нибудь глупость, то уже давно сделал бы.

Джуниор таращится на него.

— Если ты считаешь, что мне от этого должно стать легче… — он замолкает, и все его эмоции написаны у него на лице, и Стив отбрасывает все попытки мрачно пошутить. Потому что сквозь собственные боль и горе он видит страх. Джуниор боится за него.

— У меня есть две очень веские причины не совершать глупостей.

Это слишком близко к признанию в том, чем Стив не хочет делиться, но ему нужно, чтобы Джуниор ему поверил. Лицо Джуниора смягчается.

— Ты расскажешь им?

Паника накрывает Стива с головой.

— Нет! — вырывается прежде, чем удается ему остановить себя, и он пытается как-то скрыть это. — Нет, пока его не найдут. Пока он не вернется домой.

Джуниор только кивает. От дальнейшего разговора их отвлекает Тани. Она паркуется за пикапом Стива, выходит из машины, но не подходит, держится на расстоянии, как будто не хочет вмешиваться в их беседу. Глаза у нее покрасневшие, а волосы неряшливо забраны в хвост. Невозможно смотреть на нее слишком долго. 

— Ты действительно собираешься оставить ее одну? — спрашивает Стив. — Сейчас ты ей нужен как никогда.

Джуниор колеблется, но еще он не сводит с нее глаз, и Стив знает, что выиграл. Он тянется, чтобы забрать у Джуниора ключи от пикапа, но тот хватает его за руку и не отпускает.

— Позвони или напиши мне вечером, — говорит Джуниор и кладет вторую руку поверх их сцепленных. — Не сделаешь этого, и мы с Тани приедем и уляжемся спать на полу гостиной.

Стив коротко кивает, не в силах говорить, и как только Джуниор выпускает его руку, сбегает к дому. И не останавливается, пока за ним не закрывается дверь.

+++

Эдди встречает его на пороге, виляя хвостом, и у Стива сжимается сердце. 

— Эдди, эй. — Стив совсем забыл, что дома его ждет пес, и теперь чувствует себя еще поганее. Он опускается на колени, зарывается лицом в шерсть и просто дышит. Эдди возбужденно переступает с лапы на лапу и пару раз лижет его лицо. — Голодный? А, приятель?

Стив медленно поднимается, поглаживая Эдди, почти механически готовит ему еду, а закончив, немного теряется. Стоило бы принять душ, переодеться, наверное, даже поесть что-нибудь, но он не может себя заставить. Он замечает пустую чашку из-под кофе, которую Дэнни оставил в раковине, и внезапно как будто Дэнни повсюду: его ботинки у задней двери, его очки для чтения, которые, как он клянется, ему не нужны, на журнальном столике, его любимый плед на спинке дивана.

И прежде чем что-то осознанно решить, Стив роется в глубине кухонного шкафа и достает бутылку дорогого бурбона, которую Лу подарил ему то ли на день рождения, то ли на Рождество. Он даже не помнит. Он скручивает крышку и делает большой глоток — бурбон пьется легко, оставляя чуть сладковатое послевкусие. Лу действительно разбирается в виски и был бы в ужасе, узнай он, как Стив собирается использовать его подарок.

Он выпускает Эдди на улицу, и сам идет на пляж, к сверкающему закату. Увидев пустой стул Дэнни, на миг задается вопросом, прекратит ли когда-нибудь судьба наносить удар за ударом. Стив проходит мимо своего кресла — не может сесть ни в одно из них — и тяжело опускается на песок. Он отпивает из бутылки, откидывается спиной на кресло Дэнни, наблюдая, как Эдди гоняется за волнами.

Стив делает глоток за глотком, зная, что на голодный желудок спиртное подействует быстро и сильно. Но сейчас ему как никогда в жизни не хочется быть трезвым. Что угодно, лишь бы забыть, пусть на время, о грызущем тяжелом отчаянии. Он чувствует, как оно давит — оглушающее осознание того, что если Дэнни не будет, то и его не будет тоже. Десять лет. Десять гребаных лет. Что ему теперь делать? Это он должен был лежать на том столе, его кровь должна была пролиться, и его тело должны были выбросить, как мусор. Все из-за его ненормальной семьи, и это он должен был за все заплатить. Стиву кажется, чувство вины и собственных неудач комом встают в горле, и никакого виски в мире не хватит, чтобы смыть их.

Он думает, как рассказать Рэйчел, и мысленно видит улыбку Грейс, слышит смех Чарли, и рыдания вырываются сами собой, одно за другим, и ему не остановиться, не продохнуть сквозь эту боль. Эдди скулит и обеспокоенно тычется мордой. Стив обнимает его, пытается заглушить плач в золотистой шерсти. В конце концов, он успокаивается, убаюканный шумом волн и дыханием Эдди. Его стремление уехать ненадолго вдруг превращается в нестерпимое желание сбежать. Зажечь спичку и смотреть, как горят мосты. 

— Похоже, остались только ты и я, приятель, — бормочет он, поглаживая Эдди по спине. — Хочешь, поедем куда-нибудь, где снег? — Эдди льнет к его руке, и Стив чешет его за ухом. — Я слышал, в Канаде чудесно. Или на Аляску? Сможем вместе смотреть на северное сияние.

Телефон в кармане начинает вибрировать, и Стиву не сразу удается его достать — он едва не проливает виски на пса, а плечо простреливает болью. Оказывается, это Джуниор, проверяет, как у него дела. Стив с излишней тщательностью печатает в ответ какую-то ложь, бросает телефон на песок. И только потом обращает внимание, что рану печет, будто огнем, а рука еле поднимается. И это почти облегчение — возможность сосредоточиться на физической боли и отвлечься от всего остального. Он откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в сиденье кресла, смотрит на звезды, видит, как океан искрится в небе, и плывет на его волнах.

+++

Стив просыпается от того, что его тошнит, причем довольно сильно, на песок. Его рвет, пока в желудке ничего не остается, и он просто давится сухими спазмами. Все болит так, словно его сбил танк, и он только глупо благодарен, что не наблевал на своего пса. Он перекатывается на спину и видит, что небо на востоке уже светлеет. Это придает достаточно сил, чтобы сесть и оглядеться в поисках телефона. Стив находит его в полуметре от себя и неловко встает — ноги затекли и не слушаются. Подняв телефон, он понимает, что тот разрядился. Ну, хорошо хоть и на телефон его не вырвало.

Высунув язык, подбегает Эдди с мокрыми от океанской воды лапами. Они идут в дом, и Стив первым делом ставит телефон на зарядку. Потом уходит в ванную, где долго полощет рот, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого вкуса, избегая, как чумы, взгляда в зеркало.

Эдди получает свой завтрак, а Стив проверяет домашний телефон — несколько пропущенных звонков от Дюка и сообщение. Сердце пропускает удар, он знает, что не хочет слышать то, что говорится в сообщении, но все равно включает прослушивание.

— Стив, это Дюк. Мы нашли Дэнни, он…

Дверь открывается, и входит Дэнни, и Стив чувствует, как телефон выпадает из онемевших пальцев. На мгновение мир вокруг теряет фокус, и ему еле удается удержаться на подгибающихся ногах. На Дэнни голубая медицинская роба, на бледном лице ярко выделяются порезы и синяки, но он жив. Он жив, и он здесь. Это как проснуться от кошмара, но Стив не знает, верить ли в то, что видит.

— Слухи о моей смерти сильно преувеличены, — говорит Дэнни, закрывая дверь, и поворачивается с легкой улыбкой. — Всегда хотел это сказать.

Стиву приходится закрыть глаза, потому что нахлынувшее облечение словно огонь, текущий по венам. От него почти больно. Потом он открывает глаза и видит, что Дэнни смотрит на него, чуть хмурясь, а Стив не в состоянии сказать ни слова. Дэнни оглядывает его с ног до головы, хмурится еще сильнее.

— Черт возьми, что с тобой случилось? 

Стив все никак не может заставить губы шевелиться, зато ноги движутся сами, и он подходит и прижимает Дэнни к себе в некоем подобии объятия, но на самом деле просто вцепляется в него изо всех сил, стараясь быть так близко, как только возможно. Дэнни сначала вздрагивает от неожиданности, но быстро поддается и обнимает в ответ. Стив чуть сгибается, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо, и он знает, что сжимает Дэнни слишком сильно, но ему плевать. Дэнни успокаивающе гладит его по спине.

— Эй, эй, здоровяк, ну что ты.

Стив понимает, что его трясет, но не знает, как это прекратить.

— Дэнни.

Дэнни чуть отходит назад.

— Ты начинаешь меня пугать. Давай-ка, сядь, пока не упал. 

Он подводит к Стива к дивану и усаживает чуть ли не силой. Сам не уходит, подтаскивает ближе журнальный столик и пристраивается на край, прямо перед Стивом. Стиву приходится спрятать лицо в ладонях, пока он берет себя в руки. С огромным усилием он поднимает взгляд на Дэнни, который явно встревожен и так же явно старается этого не показывать.

— Что это? — спрашивает Дэнни, кивая на бинт на руке Стива. — Что с тобой случилось?

Стив мотает головой.

— Ничего, просто царапина.

— Ну да, — усмехается Дэнни сухим, как пыль, голосом. — Как-то многовато крови на рубашке для просто царапины. — Стиву хочется сказать — часть из нее твоя, но он держит язык за зубами. А так как он молчит, Дэнни не унимается: — Тогда не расскажешь мне, почему все считают меня мертвым?

У Стива нет ни малейшего желания повторять всю историю второй раз, но другого выбора он не видит. Он хватает Дэнни за руку и, пристально глядя на нее, а не ему в лицо, рассказывает обо всем, что произошло. Дэнни пару раз сдавленно хмыкает, но в основном молчит, а Стив торопится выложить все побыстрее, сведя детали к минимуму. И даже не упоминает, что его подстрелили. 

— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — заканчивает он тихо.

— Не, тебе так легко от меня не избавиться, — Дэнни старается говорить небрежно, но ему это плохо удается.

Стив отпускает его руку.

— Как? Как ты здесь оказался?

Дэнни демонстративно берет его руку обратно в свою и длинно выдыхает.

— Это долгая и странная история. В начале — типичное похищение, с подвешиванием на балке и кулаками в лицо от уродливых шестерок без навыков гигиены, — Дэнни морщит нос от отвращения. — Но потом появляется Дайю Мей с каким-то высоким мужиком, и вот тут начинаются странности. У мужика с собой портфель, полный скальпелей, он расстегивает на мне рубашку и начинает резать. Типа, смерть от тысячи порезов, в таком духе. Я весь в крови, и щиплет просто адски. — Он приподнимает робу и показывает Стиву грудь, покрытую множеством мелких порезов, некоторые даже прикрыты бинтами. — Потом мужик вытаскивает огроменную иглу и втыкает ее в меня. Я очень быстро «поплыл», а несколько парней взяли меня и затащили в фургон-холодильник. Вроде тех, что для рыбы? По крайней мере, воняло так же, — Дэнни снова морщится. — В общем, что бы мне ни вкололи, отрубился я очень быстро. Последнее, о чем успел подумать — что вы, ребята, найдете меня в виде сосульки.

Смех вырывается раньше, чем Стив успевает себя остановить. 

— Прости, — говорит он в ответ на обиженный взгляд Дэнни. — Просто… — он молчит и устало трет лицо. — Она хотела инсценировать твою смерть.

Все складывается, словно какой-то гребаный безумный паззл. Дэнни, специально преподнесенный ему, как подарок на блюдечке, покрытый кровью и холодный на ощупь. Слова Дайю Мей о его материи.

— Она собиралась вернуть мне тебя, только чтобы снова забрать. Прямо как с моей матерью. 

И это бы тоже сработало, ведь отчаявшийся и потерявший здравый смысл в попытке найти Дэнни, Стив делал в точности то, что она от него хотела. Дайю Мей использовала его вину за смерть родителей против него. Просто она недооценила, что с ним сделает мысль о смерти Дэнни.

На лице Дэнни смешались отвращение и неверие.

— Господи, они с Во Фатом — прямо союз, заключенный в аду. — Он смотрит на Стива. — И знаешь, мне совсем не жаль, что ты из обоих сделал корм для червей.

Стив коротко кивает в знак признательности, а Дэнни замолкает, и лицо у него делается обеспокоенным. Стив показывает на его одежду и интересуется:

— А где ты обзавелся своим прелестным новым костюмчиком?

Дэнни, кажется, не сразу собирается с мыслями.

— Ну, следующее, что помню — я прихожу в себя в фургоне рядом с шестерками без навыков гигиены, — он закатывает глаза, как будто одно их существование для него оскорбительно. — Я напал на водителя, разбил фургон, выбежал на дорогу и мужественно вырубился на заднем сидении машины одной милой дамы, которая чуть меня не сбила. — Стив вопросительно поднимает брови, и Дэнни пожимает плечами. — Должно быть, она привезла меня в больницу, потому что именно там я очнулся в три часа ночи. Медбрат помог мне связаться с Дюком и сбежать… в смысле, выписаться, — Дэнни криво усмехается. — И он почему-то решил, что мне не стоит садиться в такси в моей старой одежде.

Молчание повисает между ними, и Стиву трудно отвести взгляд, хотя он знает, что пялится, но не может понять, как остановиться. Смертельная усталость вдруг наваливается и заполняет его, словно внутри пустота, а от него осталась одна лишь оболочка. 

— Нужно позвонить Лу и остальной команде. Они заходят узнать, что ты здесь. — Это огромное преуменьшение, но у Стива язык не поворачивается сказать — они захотят узнать, что ты не мертв.

Дэнни озадаченно морщит лоб.

— Ты в порядке?

— Просто устал, — отвечает Стив, понимая, что это лишь частично ложь, — и мне нужно в душ. — Он встает, чувствуя себя вдвое старше своего возраста, и поднимает упавший телефон. Тот все еще включен на сообщении, Стив выключает его, и телефон тут же начинает звонить. Это Джуниор, или Тани, или, возможно, оба. Стив протягивает трубку Дэнни. — Это тебя.

Он поднимается наверх, задерживаясь на площадке, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Дэнни, который яростно жестикулирует, пытаясь успокоить того, кто звонит. Облегчение, которое Стив чувствует, какое-то неполное, как будто отягощено чем-то, чего он не может до конца понять и объяснить. Он не хочет выпускать Дэнни из поля зрения, из зоны досягаемости, и в то же время испытывает дикое желание бежать. Бежать и не останавливаться.

+++

Наверное, это говорит о чем-то, что Стив держит в ванной рулон пищевой пленки с единственной целью не намочить швы, когда принимает душ. Но он слишком устал, чтобы заниматься самоанализом, и просто рад собственной предусмотрительности.

Чувствуя себя немного лучше после душа, он натягивает чистые шорты, а вот с майкой оказывается сложнее — рука и плечо горят от боли, стоит ему пошевелиться. Дэнни стучит в дверь ванной и почти сразу открывает ее. Должно быть, Стив долго возился, потому что Дэнни тоже успел принять душ и переодеться, а у него обычно уходит на это втрое больше времени, чем у Стива. Дэнни входит, и брови его тут же удивленно взлетают вверх, но он не говорит ни слова. Он просто вторгается в личное пространство Стива, касается кончиками пальцев темных синяков, оставленных пулями вдоль ключицы. Стив знает, что выглядят они паршиво, и пытается предотвратить возможные крики.

— Все не так плохо, как кажется. Ничего не сломано. Я проверил в больнице.

Но Дэнни с напряженным лицом только водит пальцем по краю синяка.

— Тебе повезло. Чуть выше, и жилет бы их не остановил.

Стив вздыхает. Ну конечно, Дэнни такие вещи не упустит.

— Я в порядке, Дэнно.

Дэнни поднимает взгляд и пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

— Всего лишь царапина, да?

Стив не может его понять, его сбивает с толку странная реакция Дэнни. Обычно к этому моменту он уже кричит или обиженно отступает. И он, наверное, видит замешательство Стива, потому что его лицо проясняется, и он делает шаг назад.

— Дай сюда, инвалид.

Стив протягивает ему майку, про которую совсем забыл. Дэнни помогает ему надеть ее, и его резкие слова явно только для вида, потому что движения непривычно нежны и осторожны. Стив бормочет «спасибо», но Дэнни только отмахивается.

— Ты голодный? Я хотел пожарить омлет.

Стив понимает, что не мешало бы поесть, но при одной мысли о еде желудок неприятно сжимается. 

— Все нормально, я приготовлю что-нибудь позже. 

Он садится на кровать и не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал такую усталость. Дэнни разглядывает его с минуту, потом садится рядом и замечает сухо:

— Нужно приложить лед.

Стив не отвечает, зная, что любые его слова только усугубят ситуацию. К тому же, Дэнни прав. Дэнни рядом громко вздыхает. 

— Я знаю, что ты все еще планируешь уехать. И мне кажется, тебе стоит это отложить. Ненадолго. Пока все не успокоится.

— Я… — Стив замолкает, не зная, что сказать. Он видит, что Дэнни переживал за него и вообще не хотел, чтобы Стив уезжал неизвестно куда и насколько.

— Я подумываю навестить Мэри. — Идея прочно заседает в голове, как только он ее озвучивает, и для Дэнни это отличный повод перестать волноваться, а для самого Стива — отличное место, где он сможет решить, куда хочет двигаться дальше. — Проведу немного времени с Джоани. Она так быстро растет.

— Да? — Дэнни, кажется, удивлен. — Это… Это хорошая идея. Не Джерси, но тоже сойдет.

Он тускло улыбается, и у Стива болезненно сжимается сердце.

— Это ненадолго, Дэнни.

— Да, — еле слышно соглашается тот, но не похоже, что верит. На улице хлопает дверца машины, и он садится ровнее. — Черт, я забыл сказать, что все сами пригласили себя к тебе в гости.

Стив трет глаза и понимает, что не вынесет это, без сомнений, слезливое воссоединение. 

— Думаю, я лучше отсижусь тут. Ужасно устал.

Дэнни почти не скрывает своего беспокойства. 

— Хорошо. Я приберегу для тебя немного еды. — Он встает и идет к выходу. 

— Дэнни? — Стив не может его не окликнуть. — Я правда рад, что ты здесь.

Дэнни не оборачивается.

— Я тоже.

+++

У Стива уходит пять дней на подготовку к отъезду, в основном, потому, что на следующий день звонит Линкольн и просит его приехать на кладбище. Из-за чего в итоге ему приходится иметь дело с растерянным Линкольном, кучей денег и привычным чувством усталого разочарования из-за матери. Его первая реакция — избавиться от них, ему не нужны деньги, которые едва не стоили Дэнни жизни. Но потом Стив понимает, что они принадлежат не только ему, и в голове формируется идея, что можно с ними сделать. А, кроме того, любая возможность надуть ЦРУ доставляет ему пусть мелочное, но удовольствие.

Линкольн помогает ему все организовать, и его это явно забавляет. Без него Стив бы точно передумал, если б знал, сколько забот влекут за собой такие деньги: юристы, банкиры, даже звонок от губернатора. Но в итоге он оказывается владельцем суммы, которую ему и за целую жизнь не потратить. Когда все заканчивается, он угощает Линкольна пивом, кладет на барную стойку свой значок и толкает к нему. Он намеревался сделать это немного иначе, но, похоже, сейчас самое подходящее время. Линкольн берет значок и смотрит вопросительно. Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я собираюсь уехать ненадолго. Подумал, ты будешь не против присмотреть вместо меня за моей командой.

Линкольн переводит взгляд на значок.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Скажи да, — смеется Стив.

Линкольн ухмыляется и кивает.

— Да.

Стив отпивает пиво, подбирая слова.

— Приглядывай за Дэнни, хорошо? Он никогда в этом не признается, но ему многое пришлось пережить за последнее время.

Линкольн кивает, секунду, кажется, колеблется, потом достает из кармана ручку и что-то пишет на салфетке.

— Ты так и не спросил, как я разгадал тот шифр. Это ее отель и номер комнаты, в которой она остановилась. Я на самом деле считаю, что она была бы рада тебя видеть.

Стив смотрит на него с удивлением, потом медленно берет салфетку.

— Спасибо.

— Да без проблем, — улыбается Линкольн и заказывает им еще пива.

+++

После этого Стив идет на могилу отца и садится на скамейку неподалеку от надгробия. Он вспоминает, как приходил сюда десять лет назад и множество раз после и сидел на этот самом месте. С момента похищения Дэнни у него все чаще начало появляться осознание того, что он так и не пережил смерть отца. Или первой смерти матери, не говоря уже о второй. Он десять лет гонялся за призраками, изводил себя из-за того, что давно следовало отпустить, из-за чувства вины, которое грызет его и по сей день. Из-за сожалений, от которых он не может избавиться, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Если он хочет обрести когда-нибудь покой, стать счастливым, он должен научиться отпускать, даже если это причиняет боль.

Поднявшись, он касается рукой надгробия.

— Прощай, пап.

Он вытаскивает из кармана мятую салфетку и бросает в мусорный бак по пути к машине.

+++

На следующий день Дэнни и Эдди провожают Стива в аэропорт, игнорируя его возражения, что он мог бы просто доехать на такси. Ему не нужно еще одно душевное прощание, команда и так уже подкараулила его перед отъездом, и эмоции до сих пор стоят комом в горле. 

Они останавливаются у терминала вылета, Дэнни помогает ему вытащить багаж. Стив опускается на колени, обнимает и наглаживает Эдди словно на год вперед. Ему все еще кажется, что он бросает собаку, и это хреновое чувство. 

— Береги Дэнно, хорошо? И постарайся, чтобы он подолгу не рассиживал, да? Не хочу, чтобы он размяк. — Стив крепко целует Эдди в лоб, ничуть из-за этого не смущаясь.

— Очень смешно, — говорит Дэнни, наблюдая за ними. — Меня тоже собираешься целовать?

Стив чувствует неожиданный, тревожный всплеск эмоций, но прячет их, закатывая глаза.

— Тебе достаются объятия. Иди сюда.

Стив выбит из колеи и поэтому переживает, не обнимает ли чересчур крепко или чересчур долго. Дэнни отстраняется с хмурым лицом — оно у него теперь такое, кажется, постоянно.

— Позвони, когда приедешь.

Стив кивает и хочет сказать — я люблю тебя, но слова почему-то застревают на языке. И все мысли про «отпустить» тоже улетучиваются, потому что и заставить себя попрощаться он так же не в силах.

— Еще увидимся, — в итоге говорит он.

— Уж надеюсь, — бурчит Дэнни, но потом добавляет уже спокойнее: — Увидимся, когда вернешься.

Стив все же оглядывается один раз — ничего не может с собой поделать, — видит, как Дэнни гладит Эдди, и тут же отворачивается. Есть вещи, от которых слишком больно.

+++

Гостить у Мэри оказывается намного приятнее, чем Стиву думалось, учитывая все случившееся. Джоани сильно подросла с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, а Мэри так лучится счастьем, что на ее фоне становится очевидным, насколько сам Стив… не-счастлив. 

Но Мэри принимает это как должное, почти без комментариев, а источник ее счастья становится очевидным через несколько дней после приезда Стива, когда она приводит на ужин парня. Тот представляется как Лука и горячо жмет Стиву руку. Он невысокий, кудрявый, носит очки и совершенно очевидно по уши влюблен в Мэри. Стиву Лука, как ни странно, нравится, и он старается поубавить привычную неприязнь и настороженность, которые испытывает ко всем парням Мэри.

После ужина он ловит ее на кухне, пока Лука во дворе играет во фрисби с Джоани и соседской собакой. 

— Лука, значит?

Мэри ставит тарелки в посудомойку и косится на него.

— Не начинай.

Стив вскидывает руки в знак капитуляции.

— Просто говорю. Он мне нравится.

Мэри сверлит его взглядом, но быстро сдается.

— Мне тоже.

— Но я все равно попрошу Дэнни его проверить, — сообщает ей Стив. Мэри удивляет его, когда кивает.

— Расскажи мне, если найдешь что-то.

— Он действительно тебе нравится, — с изумлением говорит Стив.

— Очень. Но теперь это касается не только меня. 

Она ополаскивает руки и вытирает их полотенцем. Стив наблюдает в окно, как Лука танцует с собакой, а Джоани заливисто хохочет. 

— Знаю, сестренка. — Он прочищает горло. — Мне нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить.

— Поэтому ты в таком унынии? — Мэри достает из холодильника две бутылки пива, садится за стол и хлопает по соседнему стулу. — Я вся внимание.

— Нет, не поэтому. — Он берет у нее бутылку, садится рядом. Ему требуется пара минут, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. — Не совсем. Оказывается, мама оставила нам очень много денег.

— Сожги их, — мгновенно отвечает Мэри, — мне ничего не нужно от этой женщины.

Стив улыбается. Несмотря на все их различия, они все равно во многом похожи. 

— Моя первая мысль была такой же. — Он отпивает пиво и молчит с минуту. — Я отложил деньги на колледж для Чарли и открыл трастовый фонд для Грейс.

— А Дэнни об этом знает? — перебивает его Мэри.

— Нет, конечно, — фыркает Стив и продолжает, пока Мэри закатывает глаза. — Я даже себе отложил немного, на всякий случай. И мне кажется, тебе следует поступить так же, а оставшееся отдадим на благотворительность, — он наклоняется ближе, надеясь, что она увидит искренность его слов.

Мэри смотрит на него скептически.

— Ты действительно хочешь оставить себе мамины покаянные деньги?

— Она мертва, — говорит он жестко. — Я стараюсь обо всем забыть.

Мэри долго молчит, потом произносит нерешительно:

— Есть несколько организаций, которые очень помогли нам с Джоани в самом начале. Я была бы не против отблагодарить их.

Стив улыбается.

— У меня тоже есть кое-что на примете.

Он уже пожертвовал нескольким приютам для бездомных и бесплатным кухням, но знает, что может помочь еще многим.

В дом врываются лающая собака и смеющийся семилетний ребенок, прерывая их разговор. Мэри вскакивает.

— Джоан! Это даже не наша собака!

Стив устраивается удобнее со своим пивом и начинает планировать тактическую операцию по дарению Джоани собаки на Рождество.

+++

Неделю спустя Стив начинает присматривать пикап для покупки, идея о поездке от побережья к побережью формируется в голове и не отступает. Кажется обидным, что он никогда по-настоящему не видел страну, которую столько лет защищал. Он собирается ехать домой с купленной к ужину пиццей, когда замечает объявление о продаже и сияющий черный капот.

Он останавливается и с восхищением осматривает машину, хотя это полная противоположность тому, что он намеревался купить. Четырехдверная, черная, как ночь, без малейших видимых изъянов. Выходит владелец, здоровенный бородатый парень, и Стив интересуется:

— Какого она года?

— Семьдесят седьмого, — ухмыляется парень. — Меркури Кугар, собственными руками собрал.

Стив улыбается и поднимает взгляд к небу. Может быть, о некоторых вещах и не нужно забывать. 

— Можно устроить тест-драйв?

Громкий смех парня заставляет Стива на секунду поверить в судьбу.

+++

Стив всегда будет благодарен Мэри за ее умение превращать их прощания в бесконечную перепалку. 

— Мэри, в последний раз повторяю, машина не сломается, я не останусь один посреди пустыни, и стервятники не растащат мои кости.

— Ты этого не знаешь, — Мэри упрямо складывает руки на груди. — А если ты потеряешь телефон и заблудишься?

— Атлас куплю, — раздраженно огрызается Стив, доблестно удерживаясь, чтобы не напомнить ей, чем он вообще зарабатывал на жизнь. — Со мной все будет хорошо.

Мэри морщит нос.

— А их все еще печатают?

— Я буду на связи, договорились? — Стив со вздохом обнимает ее. Мэри разрывает объятия.

— Я люблю тебя, братишка. Ты ведь знаешь это?

— Да, я тоже тебя люблю.

Мэри заглядывает на заднее сидение его машины и зовет Джоани.

— Вылезай, детка, пора прощаться с дядей Стивом.

Стив ловит Джоан, когда она бросается ему на руки, и старательно прячет слезы в ее волосах. 

— Позаботься за меня о своей маме, хорошо? — Джоани кивает, вцепившись ему в шею, и Стив неохотно передает ее на руки Мэри. Останавливается, прежде чем сесть в машину. — Слушай, если Дэнни позвонит, скажи ему, что я занят.

Мэри смотрит на него недоверчиво.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я врала?

— Просто чуточку измени правду. Он слишком много волнуется.

— Я не твой консультант по отношениям, — возмущается она. — У вас разве нет психотерапевта?

— Пожалуйста? — Стив готов умолять и ничуть этого не стесняется.

Мэри качает головой.

— Как хочешь, дело твое.

Ну, это меньшая из его проблем.

+++

Стив едет на северо-восток, в сторону Невады и, естественно, Лас-Вегаса, думая, почему бы и нет, ему все равно по дороге, что мешает сыграть пару раз на автомате или в кости на деньги матери. И очень быстро понимает, что это ошибка: за свою жизнь он видел столько людских пороков, что романтизация проституции и наркотиков не оставляет ничего, кроме горького привкуса. Беспросветная нищета и бесприютность, окружающие весь этот блеск и гламур, создают ощущение безысходности, которое Стив не может игнорировать. А хуже всего, что все это ему знакомо, он видел такое почти в каждом городе, в котором ему доводилось бывать. Только здесь это выражено более ярко и очевидно.

Он едет дальше, и обнаруживает, что ему по душе бескрайний пустынный пейзаж, его простая красота. А еще там оказывается жарко, очень жарко и сухо. Он заезжает в Сент-Джордж и впервые видит храм мормонов — большой, белый и совершенно непримечательный, теряющийся на фоне окружающих его парков и гор. В заповеднике Сэнд Холлоу, стоя на берегу озера, Стив перестает отвечать на звонки и сообщения от Дэнни, потому что кажется, будто каждое из них разрывает его на части. Раз в неделю он пишет Лу, давая знать, что с ним все в порядке. 

Стив возвращается на юг, в Аризону, и проводит целый день, глядя на Гранд Каньон, чувствуя себя туристом, но он в таком восхищении, что ему плевать. 

Он начинает осознавать, что одиночество, настоящее одиночество — это облегчение. Не нужно притворяться, что с ним все в порядке, можно молчать, если не хочется говорить, не нужно ни за кого отвечать, кроме себя. Глупо считать, что он никогда не понимал, насколько тяжелой будет ноша руководителя, командира, какую цену придется заплатить, особенно учитывая, как сильно он любит свою команду, свою семью, и как боится их потерять.

Там, где это возможно, Стив начинает выбирать объездные и проселочные дороги, ночует в мотелях, названия которых все заканчиваются на -Инн. И все похожи друг на друга, как близнецы, разница лишь в годах постройки. Стива это забавляет и, как ни странно, успокаивает. Иногда изоляция начинает влиять на него, он забывает поесть или побриться, потому что нет никого, кого бы заботило, сделал он то или другое. Если кто-нибудь спрашивает у него дорогу или просит поделиться мелочью, он отвечает хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. И все это кажется ему очень похожим на то, как человек переживает горе, но Стив боится разбираться и выяснять, почему.

Он продолжает свой путь через Аризону, пересекает резервацию навахо и едет в Нью-Мексико. Теряется недалеко от городка Пай Таун, поздно ночью случайно свернув в тупик. Стив думает, не заночевать ли прямо в машине, но, в конце концов, разворачивается, выбирается на автостраду, и только когда перед глазами все начинает расплываться, он останавливается у ближайшей зоны отдыха.

Кроме него гостей нет, и после короткого посещения туалета, он устраивается на заднем сидении, положив под голову рюкзак вместо подушки. Он засыпает почти мгновенно, и в его сне Дэнни смеется, а потом препирается с ним в машине. Кажется, будто миллион мгновений их жизни слились в одно, и вот уже они лежат на пляже, и Стив прикасается к нему — к его груди, его рукам, его губам, прижимается кожей к коже, и чувствует тепло, и ловит улыбку Дэнни. А потом, в одну секунду, сон меняется, подступает темнота, а Дэнни истекает кровью, кашляет ею на уже заляпанный красным песок.

Стив резко просыпается, с бешено стучащим сердцем и полутвердым членом в штанах. Он садится, чувствуя нарастающую панику, старательно дышит, ровно и глубоко, в попытке от нее избавиться. Открыв дверь, он выходит из машины, прохладный ночной воздух действует успокаивающе, и сердце начинает биться ровнее. Стив идет к ближайшему столику для пикника, садится и пытается навести хоть какой-то порядок в мыслях. Правда в том, что этот сон не должен был так его волновать, всем иногда снится странная фигня, всем. Он сам однажды видел чудной эротический сон с Чином, и только озадаченно хмурился, вспоминая о нем утром. Но этот сон оказывается важен и напоминает Стиву о том, в чем он не хотел признаваться сам себе с тех самых пор, как нашел Дэнни на том металлическом столе.

Потому что Дэнни значит для него очень много. Стив, так или иначе, отпустил всех, кого когда-то любил, но отпустить Дэнни не может. Он отказывается представлять мир без него. Не хочет жить в мире без него. И совершенно не понимает, что с этим делать. Он сидит за столом до самого рассвета, пока ярко-алые лучи встающего солнца не начинают пробиваться сквозь деревья. Забавное чувство — осознавать, что влюблен в лучшего друга, и что это ничего не значит, и в то же время значит все. 

+++

Стив останавливается у мотеля «Бест Вестерн Инн» на самой окраине Эль-Пасо, снимает номер, а когда идет за рюкзаком, видит стоящего у его машины человека. Стив замедляет шаг, по одному только силуэту угадывая, кто это, и он одновременно и удивлен, и нет. В белой футболке и джинсах Дэнни выглядит отлично, но прячет глаза за темными очками, не позволяя Стиву считать его настроение. Пока Стив приближается, Дэнни демонстративно оглядывает его с ног до головы, отчего ему становится немного неловко. Он слишком долго был в дороге, и ему срочно нужно в душ. 

— Привет, Дэнни.

Дэнни молча вырывает из его руки ключ-карту.

— В каком ты номере?

Стив немного теряется, потому что ожидал громких расспросов и криков.

— В восьмом. 

Дэнни поднимает лежащую у ног сумку и уходит.

— Ты даже не знаешь, где это! — кричит Стив ему в спину.

Дэнни просто идет дальше, и Стив поспешно хватает свой рюкзак и запирает машину. Тревога начинает грызть его изнутри, и лишь усиливается, когда он добирается до номера, и видит, что Дэнни нашел его без проблем и уже кинул сумку на широкую кровать. Стив ногой захлопывает дверь и кладет свой рюкзак на пол, рядом со стоящим у окна креслом. Дэнни снимает очки, бросает их на тумбочку, и только потом поворачивается к Стиву, снова внимательно его изучает.

— Дерьмово выглядишь.

Стив вздыхает.

— Спасибо, приятель, — он пытается говорить спокойно, скрыть свою нервозность. — Как ты вообще меня нашел?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я тебя нашел, — отзывается Дэнни резко, — иначе выбросил бы телефон перед тем, как уехать от Мэри.

Стив чувствует укол вины, потому что собирался именно так и поступить, но потом передумал. Он не хотел, чтобы они переживали за него или не имели возможности связаться, если он им понадобится. 

— Я решил, это будет знаком, что у меня все нормально, — признается он тихо. — Что я просто хотел немного побыть один. 

— Нормально? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Дэнни. — Сколько килограмм ты потерял? — Он начинает ходить по комнате, время от времени скептически поглядывая на Стива. — Господи, Стив, если бы я знал, что с тобой сделает американский вариант «ешь, молись, люби»!

Стив трет пальцами переносицу.

— Вот видишь? — он машет рукой в сторону Дэнни. — Вот почему я нихрена тебе не говорил. Я в порядке, Дэнни.

Дэнни перестает мерить шагами комнату.

— Хочешь знать, когда я понял, что ты уехал от Мэри? — спрашивает он, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. — Или когда понял, что ты не вернешься? 

Стив отводит взгляд.

— Я вернусь. Это обычная туристическая поездка. Хочу посмотреть не только Калифорнию, вот и все.

— Твоя сестра вообще врать не умеет, — говорит Дэнни, будто и не слышал его слов. — А может, просто не хочет. И это должно тебе о многом сказать, если даже твоя собственная сестра считает это ужасной идеей.

Злость и раздражение Стива внезапно исчезают, оставляя после себя только усталость. Он тяжело опускается в кресло за спиной, берется руками за голову.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Дэнни?

— Я не знаю! — Дэнни немного расслабляется, но до спокойствия ему еще далеко. Он присаживается на угол кровати. — Может, что ты не в порядке, что тебе это не помогает. — Он тяжело вздыхает. — Что тебе не плевать, как сильно я за тебя переживаю.

Стиву кажется, что его сердце режут на куски.

— Это нечестно.

— Ну, целый месяц игнорировать мои звонки тоже нечестно. — Дэнни проводит рукой по волосам. — Я иду в душ. Ты не мог выбрать еще более жаркий штат? 

Ответа он, похоже, не ждет, потому что берет сумку и уходит в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. Стив вздыхает и думает, что ему, пожалуй, все-таки стоило прислушаться к предупреждению Мэри.

+++

Пока Дэнни принимает душ, Стив приносит китайской еды из ресторанчика дальше по дороге, надеясь, что она сойдет за предложение мира. И по большей части это срабатывает, между ними воцаряется пусть нелегкое, но перемирие, и длится до тех пор, пока Дэнни не замечает, что на этот раз лучше Стиву не жаловаться, что им придется делить кровать. Он слишком стар, чтобы спать на чем-то другом.

Стив чувствует, как неприятно сводит желудок, и ненавидит это. 

— Я сниму еще одну комнату, — бормочет он. — Оставайся здесь, все нормально.

— Ты шутишь? — Дэнни разглядывает Стива, хмуря лоб. — Ты не шутишь. Да, черт подери, что с тобой? — Он вскидывает руки, будто сдается. — А знаешь что, флаг в руки. Мне плевать. Я иду спать. — Дэнни демонстративно устраивается на кровати и выключает настольную лампу. 

Стив принимает душ, переодевается в свободные брюки и футболку и ложится на другую половину кровати. Дэнни лежит к нему спиной, совершенно неподвижно, и Стив очень долго не может уснуть, гадая, когда же все пошло не так.

+++

Утром Стив едет следом за Дэнни вернуть его арендованную машину, зная, что сбегать бесполезно, если только он не хочет нарушить пару законов. После этого Дэнни устраивается на пассажирском сидении и молчит примерно пять минут пути. Потом поворачивается к Стиву с ужасом на лице.

— Скажи мне, что в этой штуке есть кондиционер.

Стив мельком косится на него.

— Я в любой момент могу отвезти тебя в ближайший аэропорт и купить билет на первый же рейс до дома.

Взгляд Дэнни мог бы довести до слез какого-нибудь ребенка.

— Просто веди машину.

В такой атмосфере они и едут следующие четыре часа: раздраженный и с каждой минутой все более сердитый Дэнни Уильямс молча томится на соседнем сидении. На проселочной дороге недалеко от Одессы Дэнни резко приказывает:

— Останови машину.

Стив понимал, что рано или поздно тот сломается, но ведь не посреди техасской глуши.

— Что?

— Останови машину, — повторяет Дэнни с каменным лицом. — Или, богом клянусь, я сам это сделаю.

Стива настораживает его выражение, и он сворачивает на заросшую травой обочину. Дэнни молча выдергивает ключи из замка зажигания и выходит. Стив выходит следом, но не сразу, прекрасно понимая — ему не понравится то, что вот-вот произойдет.

Дэнни, сердитый и едва не дрожащий от напряжения, ждет его недалеко от водительской двери. Стив захлопывает ее и прислоняется к машине, складывает руки на груди. 

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — говорит Дэнни, глядя на пустую дорогу. — Когда я спросил, знаешь ли ты, когда я понял, что ты не вернешься?

Стив вздыхает и опускает руки.

— Дэнни, я ведь уже сказал тебе…

— Я просмотрел записи с камер, — перебивает его Дэнни. — Со всех.

У Стива внутри все холодеет.

— Джуниор меня отговаривал, сказал, что я не захочу это видеть. Но потом ты перестал отвечать на мои звонки. — Дэнни наконец поворачивается к нему. — Я был в отчаянии.

Стив не знает, что ответить. Даже не может заставить губы шевелиться.

— Ты сказал кое-что Дайю Мей. Что это было? 

Взгляд Дэнни прожигает его насквозь. Холодок страха ползет по спине, но Стив мысленно стряхивает его. 

— Ничего. Я не помню.

Дэнни втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

— Я плохо умею читать по губам, — говорит он, — но пока тебя не было, ко мне наведался Гарри.

Стив чувствует себя обнаженным, разваливающимся на части прямо на глазах у Дэнни, словно разбитое стекло, и они оба больно порежутся, собирая осколки.

— Что. Ты. Сказал?— медленно повторяет Дэнни, не сводя с него глаз.

Стив понимает, что он, так или иначе, заставит его произнести это.

— Черт возьми, Дэнни. — И теперь его черед ходить туда-сюда, так сильно сжимая зубы, что он боится, они начнут крошиться. Он медленно поворачивается к Дэнни. — Я сказал, что она совершила ошибку. Что теперь мне нечего терять.

Дэнни теряет остатки самообладания, обеими руками с силой толкает его в грудь и рявкает:

— Глупый ты сукин сын! Ты пытался на пулю нарваться?

Стива разрывает между досадой и желанием не усугублять ситуацию. 

— Я не думал…

Дэнни бьет его кулаком в грудь и не убирает руку.

— Ты не имеешь права бросать меня одного.

— Я думал, ты мертв! — орет Стив, отодвигаясь от руки Дэнни — хватит с него, он и так вот-вот сорвется. — Я думал, что тебя убили из-за меня!

Это заставляет Дэнни растерянно замолчать.

— Из-за тебя? Из-за Дайю Мей, из-за Во Фата. Блядь, да даже из-за твоей матери, но уж никак не из-за тебя.

Стив качает головой, но не возражает, только смотрит на Дэнни беспомощно.

— Я не могу тебя потерять.

— Да это бессмыслица какая-то! — Досада и отчаяние исходят от Дэнни почти ощутимыми волнами. — Ты меня оставил.

Стив чувствует, как уходит напряжение, оставляя после себя только усталость. Он в последнее время не испытывает ничего, кроме усталости. А еще ему надоел этот разговор.

— Дэнни, я люблю тебя, но если ты не отдашь мне ключи…

— Что это значит? — снова перебивает его Дэнни хрипло. — Что эти слова вообще значат для тебя?

Удивление Стива совершенно искреннее.

— Что?

— Ты произносишь их так, будто это разрешение на все. Каждый раз, когда я высказываю беспокойство за твою тупую задницу. Каждый раз, когда я говорю то, что тебе не нравится, ты говоришь, что любишь меня, — голос Дэнни начинает дрожать, и он останавливается, переводя дыхание. — Так что эти слова значат для тебя?

Стив замечает что-то в его взгляде, отчего замирает на месте с ощущением, будто время остановилось. Столько всевозможных вариантов выбора открывается ему, все, что он и мечтать не мог когда-нибудь иметь. Но сильнее всего поражает мысль, что Дэнни его не оставит. Ни сейчас, ни потом, а может быть, и никогда, и это страшит и одновременно приводит в восторг.

Наверное, это самовредительство, последняя отчаянная попытка оттолкнуть Дэнни. Или просто он для разнообразия решает сделать что-то для себя. Но что бы ни было, это заставляет его шагнуть к Дэнни, каждым движением показывая свое намерение, но не останавливаясь, положить руку ему на затылок и поцеловать. 

Он целует крепко и уверенно, пока Дэнни не выдыхает ему в губы и не отстраняется.

— Ты что делаешь?

Стив отпускает его и делает шаг назад, чувство опустошения возвращает его на землю. 

— Отвечаю тебе. — Он выравнивает дыхание и заставляет себя поднять взгляд. — Езжай домой, Дэнни. Дай мне время проветрить голову, утрясти мысли, и я… — слова оставляют привкус пепла на языке, но Стив договаривает хрипло: — Я вернусь, а это ничего не изменит.

— Замолчи, — говорит Дэнни и с силой прижимает его к боку машины. Горячий металл обжигает сквозь одежду, и протест Стива заглушают губы Дэнни на его губах. 

— Я имел в виду, знаешь ли ты, что делаешь, — бормочет Дэнни между яростными поцелуями. — Потому что я — нет. Но я с тобой. — Он прихватывает зубами губу Стива и запускает пальцы ему в волосы, и Стив забывает, как дышать. — Я всегда рядом с тобой.

Стив не думает, просто целует его в ответ, и что-то, похожее на восхищение, поднимается изнутри. Дэнни тесно прижимается к нему всем телом, и Стив не может сдержать стона. Они целуются, как спорят — яростно и настойчиво, наступая и поддаваясь, и Стив не хочет, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось.

Звук едущей машины заставляет их отпрянуть друг от друга. Мимо по дороге под громкие звуки кантри проносится пикап. Они оба возбуждены до предела и не могут оторвать друг от друга горящих взглядов. Наконец Дэнни отводит глаза и вытирает рот рукой.

— Лучше сесть в машину, пока нас не пристрелил какой-нибудь деревенщина.

Когда он усаживается за руль, Стив не говорит ни слова, только обходит машину на несгибающихся ногах и садится на место пассажира. Они молчат, Стив чувствует, как капли пота катятся с взопревшего затылка по шее. Он вздыхает.

— Дэнни, у меня в голове все еще полный кавардак.

Дэнни усмехается.

— Там кавардак с тех пор, как я тебя встретил десять лет назад. Ты просто никогда не останавливался так надолго, чтобы это понять, — он мягко улыбается. — Но меня это пока не отпугивало. Не отпугнет и сейчас.

— Я пока не хочу возвращаться домой, а у тебя Чарли. Я не могу просить тебя остаться. 

Стив испытывает слишком много разнообразных эмоций одновременно. Это как снова увидеть мир в цвете, после того как тот очень долго был черно-белым.

— Перестань пытаться меня оттолкнуть, — так же мягко говорит Дэнни. — Чарли сейчас в летнем лагере, а потом они поедут в Англию навестить семью Рэйчел. Он даже не узнает, что я уехал. 

— Ты будешь по нему скучать.

— Я всегда по нему скучаю, а здесь или там — неважно. — Дэнни берет его руку, подносит к губам, целует тыльную сторону ладони, потом костяшки пальцев. И Стив никогда не признается, что это заставляет его сердце биться чаще. — Хочешь разобраться во всем вместе со мной?

— Ты понятия не имеешь, как сильно мне этого хочется, — говорит он честно.

Дэнни кладет его руку себе на бедро, и Стив с трудом выдыхает.

— Думаю, имею. Ну и куда дальше?

Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Стиву совершенно безразлично. Пока Дэнни рядом, они прекрасно найдут дорогу.

— Просто веди машину, Дэнно.

+++

Той ночью они останавливаются в мотеле «Комфорт Инн» в нескольких часах езды от границы с Луизианой. Стив рискует и снимает один номер с двуспальной кроватью, но Дэнни и глазом не ведет, валится на нее, как только видит. Потягивается со стоном и дурашливо начинает жаловаться, что машина Стива — отродье сатаны.

Стив нервничает, но улыбается, потому что Дэнни всегда и в любых условиях найдет, на что пожаловаться. Это просто непреложный закон жизни. 

— Не говорит так о ней, она леди.

— Сатанинская леди, — бормочет тот в подушку.

Стив не удивляется, когда, выйдя из ванной, видит, что Дэнни уже крепко спит. Он качает головой, аккуратно стягивает с него ботинки и ложится рядом, потом выключает свет и быстро засыпает под ровное дыхание Дэнни. А проснувшись посреди ночи, обнаруживает, что Дэнни закинул руку ему на живот и прижимается к боку. Стив проверяет, реален ли он, трогает лежащую на животе руку, чувствует теплую кожу под пальцами и успокаивается. Он пытается понять, когда это превратилось в необходимость, когда объятия Дэнни стали для него ощущением дома.

На следующее утро Стив снова садится за руль, и они спорят, куда ехать дальше, или Дэнни спорит, пока Стив снова и снова повторяет, что ему все равно.

Стив останавливается в Эль-Дорадо, чтобы перекусить и потому что любит одноименный фильм с Джоном Уэйном, а еще он знает, что Дэнни нравится диснеевский мультфильм, хотя он в этом и не признается.

Потом по собственной прихоти он поворачивает в сторону и едет в Батон-Руж, а на следующий день они оказываются в Новом Орлеане. Стив там впервые, а Дэнни не был со времен «Катрины». Они много часов изучают город, все это время Дэнни громко жалуется, но это его довольные жалобы — звучит нелепо, но в этом весь Дэнни. Где-то между Национальным музеем Второй мировой и Джексон-сквер Дэнни начинает прикасаться к нему, как бы случайно — хлопает по руке, пожимает плечо, — и Стив в ответ делает то же, и это превращается почти в танец, повод прикоснуться друг к другу просто так.

Они заходят в небольшой магазин одежды, потому что Дэнни, не планируя длительную поездку, почти не взял с собой вещей. Стив примеряет твидовую кепку, и Дэнни ухмыляется.

— Дурачина, ты ее задом наперед надел, — он поправляет кепку, а Стив зачарованно разглядывает его искрящиеся от смеха глаза и лучики морщинок вокруг. Дэнни проводит костяшками пальцев по его щеке. — Ну вот, теперь ты лихой разносчик газет.

Им везет снять номер с балконом и видом на Бурбон-стрит, а радость Дэнни с лихвой компенсирует высокую цену. Напряжение возрастает, как только они оказываются в комнате и бросают на пол сумки. Они заказывают еду в номер и готовятся ложиться спать, а Стив все еще не уверен, что у них что-нибудь будет. Но только до тех пор, пока Дэнни не выходит из ванной без рубашки и в низко сидящих шортах. Стив отметает всякое притворство и открыто разглядывает его, потому что, черт возьми, как же ему хочется.

Дэнни тоже не притворяется, садится рядом на кровать, притягивает к себе и крепко целует. Стив скользит рукой по его груди, обнимает за талию, чувствуя, как вздрагивают мышцы под пальцами. Дэнни опускается ниже, прикусывает подбородок, оставляет чувствительные следы на шее, и Стив не в силах сдержать стон.  
Дэнни стягивает с него майку и швыряет куда-то в угол, прижимается к нему грудью, и Стив теряет остатки терпения. Он подталкивает Дэнни, пока тот не ложится на спину, сам устраивается сверху.

— Ты просто помешан на контроле, — фыркает Дэнни, но его это, видимо, устраивает, потому что он тут же тянет Стива в жаркий, влажный поцелуй. Стив ерзает, притирается бедрами к бедрам Дэнни, и на мгновение они оба замирают и дышат в унисон. Он приподнимается на коленях, через два слоя ткани чувствуя горячее возбуждение Дэнни, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться пахом — знает, что может кончить только от этого. Дэнни лежит под ним, разгоряченный, тяжело дышащий.

— Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, — говорит Стив, но это больше похоже на вопрос. Потому что он хочет не просто касаться, он хочет владеть. Он хочет изучить его, узнать каждый дюйм, раскрыть все секреты. Он хочет понять, как ему удалось забраться Стиву под кожу, проникнуть так глубоко, что теперь если вырывать — то только с сердцем.

— Да, — кивает Дэнни и добавляет с ноткой веселья: — Очень мало есть того, что ты можешь со мной сделать, и мне не понравится.

Стив ловит его на слове, кладет руки ему на живот, изучает мягкую кожу и твердые мышцы под ней, и это непривычно, очень непривычно, но слышать громкий вздох Дэнни, когда он проводит ногтями по груди, все так же приятно. Стив трет большим пальцем шрам на боку и поддается внезапному желанию прижаться к нему губами, а Дэнни напрягается всем телом. Стив так и продолжает, сначала руки, потом губы — по рукам, по шее Дэнни, по его плечам, и когда он прикусывает сосок, Дэнни выгибается ему навстречу.

— Господи, Стив!

Стив опускается ниже, водит ногтями по бедрам, оставляет засосы, вынуждая Дэнни приглушенно стонать. Он тянет вниз его шорты, глядя вопросительно, и Дэнни молча приподнимает бедра. Нижнего белья на нем нет, крепко стоящий член капает смазкой на живот. Стив даже не задумывается, размазывает ее пальцами по коже, потом слизывает, чувствуя солоноватый вкус на языке. 

Дэнни матерится сквозь зубы, а потом одним ловким движением переворачивает их, и теперь Стив оказывается на спине. Дэнни усаживается сверху, целует отчаянно, потом стаскивает с него шорты и трусы, а Стив пытается ему помочь. Дэнни останавливается и просто смотрит на него, и когда просовывает колено между его ног, Стив забывает обо всем, кроме собственного возбуждения. Дэнни проводит рукой по его члену — всего одно движение, вверх-вниз, — но Стив стонет от почти невыносимого удовольствия.

— Дэнни.

— Я знаю, — говорит Дэнни глухо. Стив целует его жадно, вылизывает рот, чувствуя член Дэнни, прижатый к его бедру. Он больше не в силах лежать спокойно и садится, а Дэнни оказывается у него на коленях, их члены трутся друг о дружку. Дэнни тихо стонет, держась за его плечо, откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. 

— Блядь, можешь меня трахнуть, если хочешь.

Стив замирает, смотрит ему в лицо. Дэнни приоткрывает глаза, и Стив видит его темный, затуманенный взгляд.

— Ты делал это раньше?

Дэнни демонстративно оглядывает их голые тела.

— С уверенностью могу сказать, что никогда ничего подобного не делал, — он улыбается и пожимает плечами. — Но с девушками я… — Дэнни замолкает, легко целуя его в шею, потом в губы, — я знаю, что мне понравится.

Стив даже и не думал, что до этого дойдет — пока, во всяком случае, — но эта идея делает с ним забавные вещи, сводит с ума тем, как сильно ему это нужно, как много он хочет взять от Дэнни. Ему с трудом удается выговорить: 

— Хорошо. Если ты уверен.

Дэнни ухмыляется и, потянувшись через кровать, роется в своей сумке, а Стив зачарованно наблюдает, как напрягаются его ягодицы, и внутри все сводит от похоти и возбуждения. У него явно появляется новый фетиш. Дэнни садится обратно и кидает ему на грудь небольшой флакон лубриканта. 

— Твой блестящий тактический ум разберется, что делать дальше?

Дэнни его дразнит, но идея, пришедшая Стиву в голову, распаляет еще больше.

— Лучше наглядно мне продемонстрировать.

— Так значит? — Глаза у Дэнни блестят, он берет флакон и обильно льет смазку на пальцы. Потом, чуть приподнявшись на коленях, тянется рукой за спину. Стив видит, как напрягаются его мышцы, но не чувствует ничего, кроме нескольких коротких движений. Он разглядывает лицо Дэнни — прикрытые глаза, сосредоточенно сведенные брови. Дэнни издает тихий невнятный звук, потом произносит напряженно:

— Практикуйся, Стивен.

Стив торопливо подчиняется, выдавливает лубрикант на пальцы — наверняка, слишком много, — тянется к Дэнни, просовывает руку между его ног, и Дэнни шипит сквозь зубы, когда их руки соприкасаются. Стив чувствует два его пальца, которыми он растягивает себя, и пропихивает между ними свой.

— Боже, — выдыхает Дэнни. Внутри тесно и обжигающе горячо, Дэнни издает долгий дрожащий стон, а когда Стив добавляет еще один палец, напрягается всем телом и хрипит: — Да, боже, вот так.

Стив понимает и еще раз проводит кончиками пальцев по тому же месту, но Дэнни резко вытаскивает свои пальцы, потом тянет Стива за запястье, тяжело дыша.

— Сейчас, давай.

Стив наскоро смазывает себя, а затем Дэнни поднимается на коленях и начинает медленно скользить вниз, насаживаясь на его член. Стив прикусывает губу, чтобы не заорать — никогда в жизни ему не было так хорошо, — и только тогда понимает, что они забыли про презерватив. Стив никогда про них не забывал, и его охватывает странное чувство собственничества, которое заводит еще сильнее. Дэнни опускается до конца, и они оба замирают. Стив поднимает взгляд и видит, что Дэнни прикрыл глаза и мелко вздрагивает.

— Дэнно, посмотри на меня. — Дэнни резко открывает глаза, и в них целый океан, в котором Стив тонет. Стив целует его нежно, пытаясь без слов передать все, что сейчас чувствует, улыбается ему в губы. — Привет.

Дэнни улыбается в ответ, прижимается лбом к его лбу, обмениваясь с ним дыханием.

— И тебе привет, — он чуть отстраняется и спрашивает: — Готов?

И не дав Стиву возможности ответить, начинает медленно двигаться, вверх и вниз. У Стива перед глазами темнеет от того, насколько ему хорошо, и он понимает, что не продержится и минуты. Дэнни движется на нем, немного опускаясь и поднимаясь снова в ровном ритме, и Стив не выдерживает — сжимает пальцы у него на бедре, другой рукой хватает под задницу и толкается вверх, с силой насаживая на себя. Стон Дэнни почти оглушает, и дальнейшее — просто бешеная скачка к финишу, которая длится, пока Дэнни не кусает его за шею, оставляя на коже след от зубов. Оргазм прошивает тело, словно разряд тока, с такой силой, что окружающий мир на миг исчезает. 

Когда перед глазами проясняется, он видит, что Дэнни двигает кулаком по своему члену, не сводя остекленевшего взгляда с его лица. Стив тянется помочь, и через минуту Дэнни кончает на их сцепленные руки, потом падает вперед, упираясь лбом ему в плечо, а Стив притягивает его ближе — ему просто необходимо это касание кожи к коже. Дэнни начинает выпутываться из объятий и издает недовольный звук, когда член Стива выскальзывает из него. Они сами и покрывало под ними перепачканы спермой и смазкой, но Стив слишком вымотан, чтобы из-за этого переживать. А Дэнни, наоборот, кривится, глядя на себя.

— А вот это ново, совсем ново.

Стив переворачивается на бок, потягивается, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы, пока Дэнни хватает салфетки с тумбочки и пытается обтереться. Стив замечает капли спермы у него на бедре, и испытывает прилив какого-то первобытного удовольствия и нового, непривычного влечения. Которые, видимо, отражаются на его лице, потому что Дэнни швыряет в него салфеткой, а потом наваливается сверху, ухмыляясь.

— Чертов неандерталец. Я так и знал.

Стив прячет улыбку, перекатывается и встает.

— Подвинься.

Дэнни ворчит, но тоже поднимается с кровати. Стив стаскивает и кидает на пол покрывало, залезает под одеяло, приподнимает его, приглашая Дэнни, а потом они какое-то время препираются, как удобней устроиться. В итоге Дэнни практически лежит головой на его груди, как на подушке, закинув на него руку, но Стиву так комфортно, что уже через минуту он полностью расслабляется. А потом Дэнни берет и портит все, заявляя:

— Это голубее, чем даже секс, который у нас только что был.

— Боже, заткнись, — хохочет Стив, — тебе ведь это нравится.

— Да, нравится, — соглашается Дэнни, и Стив слышит тихую правду в его словах. И он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз засыпал с улыбкой на лице.

+++

Стив просыпается до рассвета, выпутывается из объятий Дэнни, стараясь не разбудить его. Он натягивает первые попавшие под руку шорты — и это оказываются шорты Дэнни, но он не обращает внимания и просто выходит на балкон. Оттуда он наблюдает, как встает солнце, а вслед за ним просыпается город, и думает о доме. Стив думает о своей работе и семье, а еще о том, какой хочет видеть свою оставшуюся жизнь. И во всем этом находит один общий знаменатель. Он чувствует запах кофе еще до того, как на балкон выбредает Дэнни, замотанный в пушистый халат и явно чем-то недовольный. Дэнни делает глоток кофе и говорит:

— Даже не знаю, переживать мне или обижаться. — Когда Стив удивленно приподнимает брови, Дэнни машет рукой, показывая на него. — У тебя унылое лицо. Такая ночь была, а у тебя такое лицо.

— Все нормально с моим лицом, — Стив качает головой. — Я просто думал.

— Ну, мне это не нравится, — хмурится Дэнни, — пожалуйста, перестань.

Стив не может сдержать улыбку. Он подходит, берет у Дэнни кружку и тоже отпивает кофе.

— Ничего страшного. Просто размышляю о том, чем хочу заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— О, и это все? — язвит Дэнни, но Стив замечает скрытую за колкими словами нервозность, и не понимает, как Дэнни не видит, что Стив влюблен в него по уши. Вот уже много лет.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он твердо. — Я люблю тебя, и что бы я ни решил, это не изменится.

Дэнни отбирает у него кофе и ставит кружку на маленький столик рядом. Он молчит, и Стив думает, что ему наконец-то удалось лишить Дэнни дара речи. 

— Я не хочу уходить в отставку и не хочу оставлять Пять-ноль. — Стив понимает, что это произойдет, и скорее раньше, чем позже, но пока он не готов сдаваться. — Но у меня отличная команда, самая лучшая, и, может быть, я смогу разделить с ними часть своих обязанностей. — Он уходит обратно к перилам и продолжает: — Я уже не молод. Наверное, мне уже не обязательно стрелять первым и не обязательно прыгать первым. — Стив делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается к Дэнни. — Может быть, я впервые смогу пропустить вперед кого-то другого. Мне уже нечего доказывать, и у меня есть очень веская причина возвращаться по вечерам домой.

Дэнни таращится на него с немного ошеломленным видом, а затем кидается и целует изо всех сил. А отстранившись, смеется.

— Десять лет! — Дэнни снова целует его, и Стив еле удерживается на ногах от его напора. — Десять лет, Стивен, я пытался вбить в твою толстую черепушку хоть какое-то подобие инстинкта самосохранения. А оказывается, все, что мне нужно было сделать — переспать с тобой! 

Его глаза искрятся почти истерическим смехом. Стив воспринимает это представление со всем достоинством, на какое способен. А способен он сейчас не на многое.

— Ну что я могу сказать, у тебя волшебная задница.

Дэнни хохочет до слез, и Стив не сдерживает широкую ухмылку, глядя на него. Наконец Дэнни успокаивается, хотя в глазах его все еще скачут озорные искры, и берет Стива за руку. 

— Давай, нам обоим нужно в душ, и такое твое поведение заслуживает награды. А мне надо потренироваться дрочить под непривычным углом. 

Стив давится воздухом, но без колебаний идет следом за Дэнни. 

+++

Они пересекают Миссисипи и Алабаму, задерживаясь в дороге, когда появляется желание. Дэнни заставляет его остановиться во Флориде и на берегу Мексиканского залива почти силой заталкивает в океан. Стив плавает целый час, и хотя никогда в этом не признается, он находит там частичку себя, которую, как ему казалось, потерял. Это уверенность в том, кто он такой, чем должен заниматься и где его дом. Ему пришлось уехать за тысячу миль, чтобы понять — главное не место и не должность, а люди, которых он любит, жизни, которые он затрагивает.

Потом они гуляют по пляжам с белым песком, и Дэнни, кажется, все понимает, потому что не говорит ни слова, только задевает его плечом время от времени, пока они идут, как бы давая знать — я рядом.

Они теряются где-то посреди Джорджии, потому что это дремучее, кишащее змеями болото безо всяких достоинств. Ну, по крайней мере, так ему громко заявляет Дэнни, жалуясь и на Джорджию, и на его неспособность «придерживаться автострады, идиот».

Стив останавливается у поросшего лесом участка проселочной дороги, по которой, вероятно, никто не ездил годами. Неподалеку протекает небольшая речка, и Стив не может устоять — сталкивает в нее Дэнни, когда тот отворачивается, и прыгает следом. 

— Поедающие плоть бактерии! — кричит Дэнни, отплевываясь от воды. — Жрущие мозг амебы! Да что с тобой такое!

Стив просто снова окунает его в воду и смеется. Они раскладывают единственные полотенца на сидениях машины. Кончик носа Дэнни розовеет от яркого летнего солнца. Когда темнеет, Стив в виде извинения отсасывает ему на заднем сидении, сглатывая все до последней капли, чтобы не запачкать обивку. После этого Дэнни дрочит ему, а Стив перехватывает его руку, не давая ничего коснуться, и вылизывает дочиста. Потом замечает ошарашенный взгляд Дэнни.

— Что? Пенелопа — леди.

— Господи, блядь, боже, — стонет Дэнни от его самодовольного вида и пытается стереть его поцелуем. Стив пересаживается вперед, чтобы немного поспать, а Дэнни остается лежать на заднем сидении, спокойный и расслабленный. Стив упирается подбородком в спинку кресла и разглядывает его.

— Я скучаю по моей собаке. — Дэнни хмыкает в знак согласия. — Если напрямую, далеко отсюда до Нью-Джерси? — спрашивает Стив.

Дэнни открывает глаза и смотрит на него в упор.

— Лучше не шути так со мной, Стивен, я сейчас в очень уязвимом состоянии.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я скучаю по моей собаке, — повторяет он. — И к тому же, я не могу отдать Пенелопу первому встречному. Но уверен, что кто-нибудь из твоих родственников захочет взять ее себе.

— Ты хочешь отдать свою машину, — медленно говорит Дэнни, — ту самую машину, смею заметить, в которой ты мне только что отсасывал, одному из моих родственников?

Стив вздыхает.

— Я не могу тащить ее домой, а ей нужен тот, кто о ней позаботится.

Дэнни прикрывает глаза рукой.

— Твоя ненормальная привязанность к этому автомобилю выходит из-под контроля. — Он косится на Стива из-за растопыренных пальцев. — Отсюда до Джерси примерно тринадцать часов. Если без остановки.

— С утра и отправимся, — ухмыляется Стив. — Я первый за рулем.

+++

Они возвращаются домой через неделю после приезда в Нью-Джерси. Эту неделю они живут в доме родителей Дэнни, в его бывшей комнате, в которой, к счастью, стоит двуспальная кровать. 

— Я тут постоянно останавливаюсь, когда приезжаю, и не желаю спать на узкой койке, — фыркает Дэнни.

Его родители и глазом не ведут, что они собираются ночевать в одной комнате, только предупреждают Стива, что Дэнни пинается во сне, и советуют повернуть его на бок, если он начнет храпеть. Стив как-то спрашивает у Дэнни, знают ли его родители про них, но тот лишь пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Поймем, если на это Рождество получим от них один подарок на двоих.

Хуже всего, Стив до сих пор не знает, разыгрывал его Дэнни или говорил серьезно.

Один из дядей Дэнни забирает машину, едва не рыдая от счастья, крепко обнимает Стива и обещает присылать фотографии. Но самое приятное в их визите — они видятся с Грейс, которая приезжает на несколько дней, закончив первый год учебы в Колумбийском. Она рада возможности повидаться с ними до своего отъезда в Англию, где должна встретиться с Рэйчел и Чарли, и до того, как снова начнет учиться. Она бодрая и счастливая, и Стив горд, как никогда в жизни. Он стирает слезы со щек Дэнни, когда она уезжает, и говорит:

— Ты вырастил чудесного ребенка.

Дэнни шмыгает носом и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Похоже, это были совместные усилия.

Джуниор и Тани встречают их в аэропорту, но Стив обходит обоих и подхватывает Эдди, который бросается ему на руки. Эдди вылизывает ему лицо и едва не выпрыгивает из шкуры от радости и возбуждения. 

— Хэй, приятель, я тоже по тебе соскучился.

— Ну да, а я пустое место, — ворчит Тани, но улыбается.

— Не обращай внимания, он жил в лесу и привязался к машине. Его социальные навыки в плохом состоянии, — успокаивает ее Дэнни, закончив обнимать Джуниора.

Стив опускает Эдди на пол, но пальцы из его шерсти не убирает. Джуниор подходит к нему и крепко обнимает.

— Рад тебя видеть.

У Стива перехватывает горло.

— И я тебя.

Тани в итоге тоже достаются объятия, после чего она говорит:

— Поехали домой, парни.

Эпилог

Стив берет отпуск еще на месяц, прежде чем вернуться к работе, а Дэнни продает свой дом через две недели после возвращения. Стив решает использовать часть денег, оставшихся от Дорис, на ремонт дома — делает небольшие обновления тут и там и пристраивает еще одну спальню. Для Чарли и Грейс готовы комнаты на случай, если они когда-нибудь захотят здесь пожить или просто останутся переночевать. Они не рассказывают команде о своих отношениях, решив, что все сами все поймут без слов. Но проходят недели, а никто так ни о чем и не догадывается, и это превращается в их личную шутку, в игру, какое проявление чувств на публике сойдет им с рук, прежде чем кто-нибудь их на этом поймает. 

Длится все это до первого дня Стива на работе, когда из угнанного фургона, за которым он гонится, по нему вдруг стреляют из гранатомета, и ему приходится съехать в овраг, чтобы избежать взрыва. Это вообще не его вина, он просто оказался невинным наблюдателем, который совершенно случайно услышал ориентировку на розыск угнанной машины в подходящее время. Ну, или в неподходящее, если уж на то пошло. Ему немного достается, конечно, но самая серьезная рана это пустяковый порез на лбу. Он стоит у автомобиля полиции, когда под рев сирен появляется его команда. Дэнни начинает орать еще до того, как все выходят из машин. 

— Один день! — Дэнни яростно машет на него руками. — Всего один! Ты даже один день не можешь прожить без того, чтобы тебя не взорвали!

— Я в порядке, Дэнно, — пытается объясниться Стив. — И на этот раз это действительно не моя вина.

— Где твоя машина, Стив? — интересуется Дэнни и многозначительно смотрит в сторону оврага. 

Стив кривится, но ответить не успевает, потому что Дэнни толкает его на патрульную машину и целует на глазах у бога, полиции и всей команды.

На миг повисает гробовая тишина, а потом начинается полный дурдом: Тани взвизгивает и кричит: «Я так и знала!», а недоуменное «Чего-о?» Лу заглушается громким испуганным шепотом Джуниора: «Прекратите на них пялиться».

Стив просто целует Дэнни и думает, как хорошо наконец-то быть дома.


End file.
